Seeing Double
by Mia Foster
Summary: Morganna Lancaster has the perfect life, two adorable sisters, a beautiful caring mum, her supportive daddy. So when her mum gets cancer and dies her life couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. Her daddy turns abusive and gets drunk usually. So one night when her daddy loses it and murders her sisters and nearly her. She is adopted by the Cullen' and thrown into a world of Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

1.

I sat there in the social workers car; I didn't cry or show ant emotion because what is the point in that? It won't change anything, my family will still be dead and I will still be adopted by some random stranger I've never met. So again is there any point crying? Didn't think so.

The car was hot and stuffy and I begged mentally for a breeze to come through the window but it did not. The social worker, Mandy, seemed fine with the heat but I suppose it was because she lived in America whereas I was used to rainy England. I had only lived here for a month before** it** happened so I wasn't exactly over joyed to even be in this country it had only brought me bad luck.

We were on a small road and on either side was dense forest, they were dark greens and browns unlike the rest of America. I sneaked a glance and the satnav and saw we only had five minutes till we were there. It had been a long drive from Colorado to Forks and I just wanted to get up and stretch my legs. I shifted in my seat but caught the seatbelt on my shoulder and winced, my body was covered from head to toe in bruises from my beatings and they were still sore. I hoped my new family would not notice them; they were a sign of how weak I was.

We rounded a corner and started up a long driveway and I instantly became nervous as the satnav stated 'you have reached your destination'. I tried to form a smile but I couldn't not today or any day for that matter. Finally we came to large clearing and I gasped when I saw my future home, it was a beautiful three storey heaven. I quickly came back to reality and opened the car door nervously. Was I living with millionaires?! A woman came down with what I supposed to be her husband and I was again shocked, everything about them and their house was beautiful and I had to stop myself from staring. The woman had wavy brown hair and amazing golden eyes and the man had light blond hair and again golden eyes. I was suddenly aware of what I looked like, I had really pale skin with coppery brown hair and my naturally bright lips and cheeks didn't help. I wore a dark blue summer dress and black flats with a white cardigan and thin white tights to hide my bruises.

I smiled hesitantly and went to the back of the car to retrieve my bags and Mandy came to, I had a lot of bags four in total, two full size suitcases and two gigantic duffle bags and that wasn't excluding the eight cardboard boxes containing my trophies. I knew that if I ever blushed I would be red but I didn't I was white as a sheet most of the time. I went to grab the two heavy duffel bags but the couple went to go and get them for me.

"Oh, I'll do it my bags are extremely h….." I stopped as they smiled and lifted all my bags with ease.

They motioned for me to follow them in side and I shot Mandy a pleading look before following them in. I saw Mandy laugh and scowled at her then returned to my previous blank expression, it was better to stay neutral at times like these. The inside of their house was even nicer than the outside it was clean and open and I was stunned to utter silence! I heard someone chuckle but could not place who it came from, I was annoyed at whoever it was.

"Welcome to your new home. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. Why don't you talk to them while me and Esme go and sign some papers" Carlisle said in his crystal voice.

I looked at them all in envy, they was Alice a small pixie like girl who had short, black, spikey hair who couldn't stay still and she was standing with Jasper who had curly golden hair and looked as if he was restraining himself from something. Near them the big guy, Emmet and to be honest he looked like an overgrown toddler not that I would say that and then they was stunning Rosalie with wavy blond hair and she was the prettiest of all. Not to be judgemental. Then I noticed one was missing Edward but I didn't mind he never smiled when he was here anyway.

Then the pixie, Alice skipped over and gave me a big hug which caught me off guard and hurt a little on my newly bruised body.

"We are going to be best friends now come and get some of your bags so we can unpack and you can see your new room, come on it took ages and you will love it" pleaded Alice.

"Ermm ok" I said slightly bewildered at her forwardness. I picked up the biggest and heaviest duffle bag with my beloved boxing kit in it and the others picked up the rest and followed Alice up the stairs till we came to a white door at the end of the corridor. She dropped the suitcase she was carrying and placed her ice cold hands over my eyes making me shiver. She led me into my room and then went back to get the other suitcase.

I gasped! The room was amazing, it had a vintage feel to it with light blue walls and white sheets and I can honestly say it was the best room I had ever had. I couldn't even say thank you I was that shocked but I did and then I noticed the big empty space near a gigantic glass window. I wondered what it was for when Alice spoke

"We heard you was really good a boxing and thought you might need a space to put up a bag or train"

And with that I gave her the biggest hug ever! "thank you so much , you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Im sure I can guess" and with that her cold, strong arms returned the hug. I mentally scolded myself though for letting down my hard exterior and letting them see I am really a nice person because life is easier when people do not expect much in return, I learnt that lesson the hard way.

"So what is in these boxes" Emmet said reaching down to open one but I quickly stopped him. They were my prized possessions every single one told a story, but it also showed an image. The imagine being that I wasn't your average girl, I had been put into mostly boys only tournaments because I was too strong and talented for the girls. (**A/N I do not mean this offensively so please don't feel offended by that**) in other words it said don't mess with me because I WILL stand up for myself.

At that moment Carlisle and Esme walked in with Mandy and we went downstairs to finish of the documents. It made me nervous being with adults, I didn't want to disappoint them or get beaten like daddy did to me and…..and….Aria and Connie my beautiful, amazing little sisters they were only three and five, Esme would have loved them! I didn't notice I was crying until Esme wrapped her arms round me in a hug and gave me a tissue. God what was up with me today, I move away and suddenly I'm all nice and cute; no way! I need to seriously to show them the other side of me but that can wait until Mandy is far away and the adoption papers are signed.

"Ok, most of it is done now I just need to know whether or not you are changing your last name from Lancaster to Cullen" Mandy said "Morgan, I need your permission please answer me!"

"No, My name is staying Morganna Mai Athenodora Jade Lancaster. I will NOT change it, also my name IS NOT MORGAN! MY NAME IS MORGANNA OK, AND AS FOR LANCASTER MY FAMILY WORKED HARD TO KEEP IT THAT WAY AND I AM NOT CHANGING IT!" I screamed and stormed of to my new room, well for now I was sure they were sending me back now.

I cried into my pillow at my stupidity, I didn't want to make it easy for them but I didn't want them to hate me or worse send me back. I was drowning in self-pity when I suddenly felt very calm and then very sleepy and I drifted off into a not-so-dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a shudder, my dream had been a little freaky yet I couldn't remember what had happened. I tried and tried with no luck, oh well. I then remembered the day before and sighed, I was definitely going back to the care home now. Who would want me? I was still fully dressed in my favourite outfit and decided to go and have a shower.

I was about to get up when Esme walked in, I prepared myself for the worst but instead she gave me a hug. I was shocked but so grateful she was the best adoptive mum in the world and from that point onwards I knew this was my family and that they would care and love me even if I struggled to do the same.

"I love you Morganna and I would never send you back, I hope you understand that. We do not hate you for what happened yesterday we all fully understand" Esme whispered

"I love you to Esme, but do you think my mum would mind me having a new mum?"

"No, I think she would be happy that you have found a new family" Esme said "do you want a shower and to get changed then you can come down for breakfast"

I nodded slowly and made my way to the beautiful en-suit bathroom. I smiled at my new mum and she smiled back with so much love it hurt. While I had my shower I thought of how kind they had been and started to feel really guilty, by the time my shower was over I had decided to be as nice as possible to the Cullen's especially Esme. I also decided to ask Emmet to hang up my punch bag because I was really behind on my training.

I threw on a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved 'Ivy Champions League' t-shirt which I won surprise, surprise. I put my hair in a quick pony tail then studied myself in the mirror. It was time they saw the more boyish side of me! Downstairs I could smell croissants my beyond favourite thing, I wondered how they knew but decided I didn't care.

They had an amazing kitchen the kind of kitchen you see on TV adverts, with the big middle thing and all that. The whole family was sat there and I felt slightly nervous but them really calm, which was a bit weird but oh well. I sat down next to Esme and ate my breakfast waiting for someone to speak.

"You have a rather long name don't you, why is that?" Carlisle asked

"Last time I checked I did. Cause not many people are called Morganna Mai Athenodora Jade Lancaster. I don't usually use Mai or Jade though they all have meaning I suppose. Morganna is just my first name and Mai and Jade are my grandmother's names and Athenodora is a bit more complicated. But I just want to say I am so sorry about yesterday and I swear it will never happen again." I said

"It ok your forgiven" Carlisle reassured me "and with your name I was just curious do you always go by Morganna or is they a shorter version. You also had a letter in the post today we left it for you to open"

"Thank you and because your nice you can call me Morgan" I giggled

Alice passed me a letter and I opened it, it was on heavy thick paper and in old fashioned curly writing it said:

_Dear Morganna Lancaster_

_My name is Aro Volturi and I live in Volterra, Italy. I do not want you to be alarmed but I am what you may call a vampire and so are the people who have adopted you the Cullen's but they feed on animals. You can call them vegetarians and it requires a lot of control for them to maintain this diet and I cannot though I am still ok around human blood. _

_You are probably wondering why I am writing to you but you see thirteen years ago me and my wife, Sulpicia did the impossible. She gave birth to a human child and you are that human child. The name Athenodora is your aunt's name and my wife's best friend. Because of you being human we thought it may be best if we put you up for adoption and got you when you were older but I seem that our plan did not go well. As I know they abused you and hurt you and I will never forgive myself for giving you to them. If they were not already dead I would have done it myself._

_I do not want to risk that again and I also do not want you to live anywhere but with me now. I think it is finally time you returned home and met your real family. They is so much to tell you but it needs to be done face to face. I think you would also be interested to know your actual name is Princess Morganna Mai Athenodora Jade Volturi. _

_They are plane tickets to Volterra with this letter and I would think it a good idea to bring Carlisle with you as well. If you do not come I will send someone for you. I love you Morganna and want you back where you belong._

_You're Father, Aro_

I stared at the letter in shock, then at each of the Cullen's, it wasn't possible they couldn't be vampires and why did Aro think he could suddenly come in my life when it gets a bit harder. I don't want to go to Volterra either I want to stay here.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked

"What is it Morgan?" Carlisle said

"You're a….a vampire" I said in shock

Jasper spoke for the first time "what did that letter say Morganna I need to know right now whoever sent you this is obviously trying to scare you"

I passed the letter and they all read it carefully taking in every detail before looking back at me with confused faces. I let me head drop so I didn't have to face anyone and started doing a complicated hand sequence to take my mind of everything but then Carlisle broke the deadly silence

"I think we need to go to Volterra, and we are vampires Morgan but we will not hurt you. It is like Aro said, you should be impossible but it seems not. I will go with you and the rest of the family should stay here."

"No!" they all shouted in unison

"No what?" I asked

"We are going with you we are not letting are little sis go there alone" said Emmet

I reluctantly agreed but was shocked at the new information, I was already adopted and I was the daughter of vampires. It was a hard concept to grasp but I wanted to meet Aro and Sulpicia, I wanted to know them and for them to love me. All in a second I knew that I would never have to prove myself to them and that they would accept me for who I was. So suddenly the word 'vampires' did not sound scary at all. I did love the Cullen's and was annoyed at Aro but I would be aright.


End file.
